Conveying systems with carriages transported on a self-contained conveying segment are suitable for many applications, in particular also in the sector of the food and/or beverage industry, and in particular with devices or systems for the conveying and/or handling of containers.
With such conveying systems, it is frequently necessary for the carriages to be moved further, for example, in the area of deflections in the conveying segment, with the aid of conveying wheels, that are driven to rotate in a conveying direction of rotation.
If such a conveying wheel in a conveying device is located upstream of a conveying segment section, at which the onward movement of the carriages takes place with a feeding or conveying system located there, for example, with a feed chain, a transfer from the conveying segment stretch to the conveying wheel must take place. This transfer is often problematic, in part because, while operating the conveying system, the feed chain's length may change slightly. These changes can arise, for example, from wear and/or loading have occurred in the feeding system or feed chain.